Vincent
Count Vincent made his appearance first and only appearance in Left Behind. He was an Italian who took over the castle in order to avenge his son's death. He was later killed by Mary Stuart and Francis. He was portrayed by American actor, Michael Aronov. Season One In Left Behind, Count Vincent stops by the castle for a friendly visit, and by friendly visit he means take over the castle as revenge for the French holding his son hostage and contributing to his death. He had waited in the woods for three weeks to see the departure of King Henry and his men before coming inside the castle. Count tells that money won't give him satisfaction as he is the only one left in his family name line. Queen Catherine offers him to take Mary with him because she could bear him children. Francis objects to that and offers to take the heir of King Henry as hostage. The Count of Naples does not take too long to take-up the offer of taking Francis back with him to Naples. One guard attempts to help himself to Kenna, but Mary pleads with Vincent to let her ladies be. Since he has no qualm with her or her country, he agrees and in return, asks Mary and the ladies to attend his feast. During the feast, the Queen started by offering a treasure chest of gold to Vincent’s men, which they happily dug into. Then she turned an hourglass over on the table and everyone began to eat. After a while, Mary complains to Vincent about a problem with her corset, which he seems very uncomfortable with. The girls follow her out, but when they get to the passage, Olivia had already left. Vincent sent the guards to retrieve Mary and the ladies and he’s not amused to be played for a fool. Catherine is watching the hourglass carefully as he rants and then tells him that he can have Mary and the other ladies. The girls are understandably horrified and Kenna, being the king’s mistress, is the first one to get knocked around by the men. Vincent grabs Mary and shoves her down on the table, but before he can hurt her, Catherine orders him to stop and tells him if he leaves, he can live. Then, his men start dropping dead around them. He’s confused since he ate and drank the same things they did, but it turned out that Catherine poisoned the coins. He takes out his sword to go after her, but Mary stabs him with a fork and Francis rushes in and cuts off his hand. Personality Vincent seems like a loyal person, as he did kiss Catherine's hand and called her "Your Majesty". He seems strong and someone who will do anything for their loved-ones (as he took over the French Court because of his son's death). Physical Appearance A man that has close to gray-ish hair (mostly coated with light brown) and brown (or hazel) eyes. He has traditional clothing. Relationships *Roberto: Son *His unnamed wife Appearances Trivia *He was killed by Mary Stuart and Francis, being Mary's first kill. *He has a deceased son named Roberto. *Mary calls him "Count" instead of "Count Vincent". *He is Italian and when he first appears, he speaks with Catherine in Italian. **He bargained like a true Italian would. Gallery Reign 3 107.jpg Royal 107.jpg Royals 107.jpg Francis Catherine 107.jpg Mary Catherine Francis 107.jpg 1490623 634437823264263 1901856359 o.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0286.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0284.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0283.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0279.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0278.jpg Count-vincent-clothes.jpg See Also Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Season One Character Category:Antagonist Category:Italian Category:Noble Category:Count Category:Catholic Category:Deceased Category:Male Character